(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for neckwear and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a breakaway connector used for engaging opposite ends of a lanyard.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of breakaway connectors used with safety pull cords for window dressings, breakaway connectors for necklaces, breakaway ID badge lanyards and safety cord devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,238 to Say, a breakaway cord connector is described for use with drawstrings, ski pass holders and eyewear retainers. This patent describes a complex pair of identical cord connectors with a self-mating, tongue-in-groove design used in securing opposite ends of a cord.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,947 to Lyons, 4,944,074 to Bullat et al. and 4,909,298 to Langhart et al., disclose different types of safety cord releases and safety pull cords for window shades.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,477 to Seron, a breakaway necklace is described. A female clip is used with engaging fingers for quick release when tension is applied to the necklace.
None of the above-mentioned patents and prior art cord connectors incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject lanyard breakaway connector as described herein.